


Caught in the Rain

by FKAErinElric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel tries to be sexy, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Caught in the Rain, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: While on a hunt Dean tries to work up the nerve to confess to Cas. Then a rainstorm happens and his plans go a little off. Who knew Cas would look so good in a wet shirt?





	Caught in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [phoenixreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/pseuds/phoenixreal) in the [FWU_2019_Apr_Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_2019_Apr_Rain) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Caught in a surprise rainstorm, they're soaked with no change of clothes!

Dean looked up at the clouds forming in the sky. It looked like it was going to rain. Or, it was overcast. Dean wasn’t sure which it was. He eased the Impala to a stop at the edge of the woods as it was the last known location of some young hikers. There had been people disappearing from the woods for a few months now. They still weren’t completely sure what was snatching folks yet, but, Dean and Castiel had decided to travel out here to see last known location of the hikers to look for clues.

            Dean got out of the car and tossed his FBI jacket back in the car. It was a warm April day so he figured he didn’t need it. Spring was in full force as the trailhead had wildflowers blooming. He looked around the police had long given up the search for the missing hikers and assumed that they had decided not to return home or to leave town. If Dean had a nickel everything he heard that one.

            The hunter and the angel had already done the fed act on the cops and learned jack with a side of squat. No one seemed to know anything. They gave them a song and dance about people wandering into town to walk the trail and that was it. Apparently, the area was a large tourist trap. The Winchesters found out about it when they were searching online for new hunts and they found a blog about people disappearing from the area. People where noticing just not the local PD was.

            Dean walked around to the back of the car and opened the trunk to get his hunting gear. Just in case of trouble.

            “I called Sam,” Castiel said as he walked up beside Dean. “He is still chatting up locals. There are all sorts of rumors and legends about these woods but nothing solid yet.”

            He nodded. “Okay, Cas, I don’t like going in blind but,” He shut the trunk, “Maybe whatever is grabbing folks will be dumb enough to grab us.” He gave the angel a smile. “You look really weird without your trench coat.” Dean teased.

            The angel looked down at his clothes. He had taken off the trench coat before the interview with the cops as Dean said he looked more ‘professional’ that way. “I feel weird without it. Wish I didn’t leave it at the motel.”

            Dean shrugged. “Honestly, as hot as it is today you would have stood out more than usual.”

            The two of them started towards the trailhead. It was about a five-mile trail and Dean wasn’t sure where the hikers got snatched at. Their plan was to walk it until something either grabbed them or they found clues. Whichever happened first that is.

            The leaves crunched under their feet. They were deep in the wooded area now, but there wasn’t a tree canopy. The smell of nature was nice too. If it wasn’t for this hunt it would be a nice walk between… friends. Dean rolled his eyes to himself. He looked over at Castiel who was sweeping over the area with his eyes. Dean had been working up the nerve to confess to Castiel. He had known for a while that he liked him well, loved him and not like a brother either. Every time he tried to work up the courage something would happen: Sam would show up, a monster would attack, or Castiel would do something that stupid and got himself separated from the hunter. Dean truly wondered how many more chances he would get to tell the angel. He went to speak but his voice faltered.

            “Being out here in the woods reminds me of Purgatory.” Castiel scrunched up his nose in disgust.

            Dean let out a small laugh, “Yeah me too, buddy.”

Purgatory was an interesting subject for them. Dean almost enjoyed the constant fighting; at least it was something he understood. He cast a glance to the angel. He killed a great many monsters not only for his own survival but to find his angel. He frowned to himself. His angel? Castiel wasn’t his property. But, Dean did remember those nights when he would try to sleep he would find himself seeking the company and the comfort of Castiel. A few times he would use his trench coat as a blanket and lay beside the other man. A few times Dean was pretty sure they almost kissed.

Dean licked his lips. Telling your best friend you’re in love with them is hard, even harder when they are an angel and you aren’t even sure if they feel the same. “Cas,” But he was cut off.

Castiel’s arm shot out and he caught Dean in the chest. “Wait, Dean, I sense something.”

He frowned and looked around. “I don’t sense,” Words died on his mouth as a werewolf leaped out of the woods. He grabbed his silver blade ready to attack. The werewolf was a guy; he looked at him and growled.

“Dean,” Castiel said with a warning.

Dean glanced over his shoulder and saw there was another werewolf, which was edging closer to Castiel. “We got this.”

Castiel gave a nod and his angel blade dropped into his hands. He lunged at the werewolf before she could even react.

The werewolf in front of Dean saw the attack and growled. “Cas, look out!” Dean shouted. The werewolf ran past him and at the angel. Fear shot through Dean. Oh no, was he going to see Cas get done in by a lowly werewolf? “Not so fast wolfman!” Dean yelled. He swung at the werewolf with his sliver blade nicking it.

The werewolf hollowed in pain and fell in the middle of its run. Dean heard the other werewolf scream as Castiel stabbed it with his blade. He looked up at Dean and at the other werewolf. He marched over to it and ended its life with quick effectiveness, which Dean couldn’t help but admire.

Castiel looked at the werewolf. He squinted at it, “I believe these werewolves are responsible for the missing hikers.”

“No shit Sherlock,” Dean mocked, “Are, are you okay?”

“I am,” He took off his suit jacket and folded it over his arm. “However, the werewolf tore my jacket.” He looked at his arm and it healed quickly. “Nothing serious,” He turned to Dean, “Are you well?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, Cas.” Dean sheathed his knife and walked over to the angel. “They probably got a camp around here.”

He nodded, “I saw on the maps that were there a hunting cabin out here.” He nodded towards the woods. “I think it’s deeper in though.”

“We should check them out in case there are more werewolves.”

They moved the bodies to a secluded area off the path. Dean covered them with leaves, he didn’t bring a shovel to bury them and burning them was out of the question for the moment. He felt a few drops of water hit his face. He looked up to see the clouds had grown dark overhead. “Great it’s about to rain.”

“Probably just a light drizzle.” Castiel stated and then the heavens opened up on them.

Dean let out an annoyed sigh. “Great, now I’m going to be wet and cold.” He muttered to himself. He started towards the location of the hunting cabin and Castiel followed him.

The rain seemed to intensify as they walked. The trail became muddy as they walked as well. Dean was glad he had kept his boots on even though he had been playing FBI with the cops. He sloshed and slogged. He looked back at Castiel. Castiel was a sight to behold, his was trying to get his loafers unstuck out of the mud but the rain, oh, and the rain suddenly became not so bad. The constant downpour had soaked Cas’s shirt and left nothing to the imagination. Dean just stared at him, he could make out everything. His dark chest hair, edges of muscles, his nipples.

“Why did you stop walking, Dean? Are your shoes getting stuck to?” Castiel asked as he walked closer to him.

“I, ugh, I… what?” Dean asked with a blink.

“Are you okay, Dean? You seem flustered.”

Dean couldn’t stop staring at Castiel’s chest. “I’m fine.” His voice shot up an octave or two, “Yeah, I’m great.”

Castiel looked down at his wet shirt that clung to his body. “Is it my clothes?” He pulled at his shirt, “You,” He looked up at Dean, “Do you want me to cover up?”

Dean blinked. “Huh? No, ugh, no man,” He felt his face heat up, “You can stay that way… or you know if you are cold you can… put the jacket on I guess.”

He tilted his head, “I am an angel we do not get cold.”

He was still staring at his chest. “Werewolves,” he stated then pointed to the direction they were going. “We ugh, got to see if there’s more.”

He gave him a nod and the two of them started walking again.

Dean tried really hard to fight the urge to turn around and stare at Cas again. He frowned to himself. Cas probably thought he was some sort of pervert now. If he didn’t already that is. He spotted the cabin ahead of them.

The cabin clearly hadn’t had any visitors in a long time. The two split up and walked the perimeter. They met back up at the back of the cabin. Fresh wood had been cut and covered up in the back. Someone either was or had been living there.

“I found a backpack.” Castiel said and held out the item in question. “It appears to have belonged to one of the hikers,”

Dean was staring at Castiel’s arm muscles that he could see ripple under the wet shirt. Holy hell that wet shirt was doing all kinds of right things to Cas’s image. He had no idea the guy was in such good shape since he wore that oversized coat all the time. Oh, how he would like to rip off that shirt and see it all first hand.

“Dean? Dean, are you listening to me?” Castiel asked his voice had a hint of annoyance.

He nodded. “Yeah, ugh, sure I heard you.”

He sighed and put his hands on his hips and looked at him like a disappointed parent. “What is going on with you, Dean?”

Dean’s eyes focused on how the shirt clung to his abdomen. Cas really was ripped. Who knew?

Castiel huffed in frustration, “Is my vessel distracting you?” He pulled at his clothes again.

He opened his mouth to speak but heard a crash inside the cabin. He drew his knife and Cas his angel blade. The two rushed into the cabin and found another werewolf.

The werewolf roared at them and went after Dean first. He dodged the attack and Castiel was able to kill it with his blade.

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean said. They pushed the werewolf’s body outside. He looked at Castiel and could see there was a pile of bodies below the hill behind the cabin. “I think I found the hikers.”

The angel nodded but remained silent.

The two of them headed back into the cabin, it was still raining outside. Castiel made a call to Sam and informed him what happened. Once it stopped raining they would burn all the bodies.

Dean started a fire to warm up the cabin. He was getting cold as his clothes were also soaked with rainwater. He heard Castiel end the phone call with Sam and his heart thudded in his chest. He had been hoping to confess to the angel but there he was acting like some horny teenager and staring at his chest.

“Dean,” Castiel started

“Yeah,” He slowly turned about and looked at him, “What’s up, Cas?” He tried to be casual.

Castiel was unbuttoning his shirt and Dean’s jaw almost hit the floor. “What exactly is going on with you?” He pushed the shirt over his shoulders.

“I, I,” He was staring at his chest. His bare chest, he had a full view of it in all its glory.

Castiel looked at his bare chest then at Dean, “Dean,” He started his voice hesitant, “Do you find me attractive?”

Dean felt like someone kicked the air out of his lungs, “I, no,” He felt panic rise up but he took a few steady breaths as Castiel folded up his shirt, “Yes, Cas, I do.” He felt his face burn hot. “You’re hot, Cas. I’ve…” He rubbed his arm. “I felt this way for a while now… I ugh, wanted to tell you but I never really got the chance.” He looked into Castiel’s bright blue eyes, “Cas, man, I love you.”

Castiel’s mouth quirked up into a soft smile, “I love you too,” He walked across the room and dropped his shirt near the fire to dry. He looked at Dean and stared into his eyes. Dean went to speak again but Castiel’s hands came up and grabbed the side of his face and pulled him into him. Their lips met. Castiel’s full chapped lips fit perfectly against Dean’s. Dean wasn’t sure at first where to put his hands. He settled for the back of Castiel’s head and pulled him closer deepening the kiss.

Dean started to feel a little weird about kissing a man with no shirt on when Castiel broke off the kiss. Dean felt his chest heaving they were still cradling each other’s faces. “I,” Dean started unsure of what to say.

He looked at him his mouth in a seductive smirk. He leaned in and whispered to Dean, “You should take off your shirt too so it can dry. Or you might catch a cold.” He gave Dean a light kiss on the cheek as he backed away.

He stared at him for a minute. His brain had shut off a while ago and Cas wasn’t helping matters. He chuckled as he undid his shirt. “Cas, if I knew you knew how to be sexy I would have confessed a long time ago.” He teased

He smiled at him, “I watch a lot of TV, Dean, and I watched over humans. I know how to be ‘sexy’.” He said quoting the word

Dean chuckled as he laid his shirt down by the fire. “Using air quotes isn’t sexy.”

He tilted his head. “You love it though, and you know it.” He sat on the floor in front of the fire and took Dean’s hand.

Dean took his lead and sat down on the floor. “Cas,” He started but whatever he was going to say was lost when the angel crashed his lips into his again. Next thing Dean knew he was practically being pulled into Castiel’s lap. Dean gave in. He wanted this. He had wanted this for so long he had lost track. He let out a little moan and Castiel returned with a moan of his own. Dean pushed Castiel onto the floor as they continued to make out. The fire crackled in the background, and Dean couldn’t help but think of how romantic it would be if it wasn’t for the fact that they still technically on a hunt.

 

 

&&&&

 

Dean tossed the matches into the pile of bodies and they lit up into a fireball. It was easier to destroy the bodies than to explain to the authorities what was going on. Dean looked over at Castiel. Their clothes had finally dried out and it had stopped raining. He reached out and took the angel’s hand as they started back to the trail. He looked over at the angel and gave him a smile.

The angel tilted his head, “Dean, are we boyfriends now?”

Dean laughed, “Yeah, I mean unless you don’t want to be.”

“No, I want to.”

“Good,” He smiled, “Because it would be weird especially after,” he blushed

“We made love; I believe that is the phrase you are looking for.”

“Yeah, yeah, I just,” He tightened his grip on his hand. “Want to give us a chance.”

“I do too, Dean.” He brought his hand up and gave it a kiss, “I will love you until my dying day. I want you to know that.”

“I feel the same, Cas.”

They were back on the trail and heading towards the Impala.

“Sam’s going to be in for a shock.” Dean laughed.

“I doubt it. I suspect that Sam has had suspicions for a while about us.”

He looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Really, you think so?”

“I hate to tell you, Dean, but your feelings were pretty obvious.”

He frowned. “Then why didn’t you say anything?”

He sighed. “Because the timing was never right for me either, you either were upset with me, I was brainwashed or we were in Purgatory.”

They exited the trail and Dean unlocked the Impala’s passenger’s side door. “Well, at least we finally confessed.” He held the door open for Castiel.

The angel gave him a quick kiss as he got into the car.

Dean got in on his side and started the car. He looked over at Castiel who was staring at him. “I love you so damn much, Cas.”

He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. His hands slid up Dean’s back and cupped his jaw. He let out a groan and Dean stopped him.

“If we start that again we won’t get home and Sam is going to get worried.” Dean said

Castiel nodded. “Okay, Dean,” He smirked, “We’ll finish later.”

Dean laughed. “Of course.”

He took his hand and squeezed it. “I love you too.”

Castiel held Dean’s hand as he drove them back to the motel. Dean couldn’t believe this was really happening to him. He smiled to himself and it was all because of a rainstorm and him unable to stop staring at Castiel’s chest.

 


End file.
